Here Lies the King of Sorrow
by Tasogare Asa
Summary: Drabblepoem fic about the King of Sorrow. Crosses over with my SonicxKlonoa fic that is currently being written called Generation of Heroes: Dream Adventurers.Look for it under the Sonic the Hedgehog category.
1. Nowhere lies the King of Sorrow

**Title: **Here lies the King of Sorrow

**Rated:** K

**Genre:** General/Angst

**Chapter One:** Nowhere lies the King of Sorrow

Adieu, Adieu.  
The life that was once is no longer aware.  
Such sadness has been born anew.  
Where his final breath it was, but now not there.

Instead in acountry twice 'cross sea,  
A second chance at life.  
To be raised once correctly,  
So twice birth could have no strife.

The young King of such sorrowful land,  
Lost all memories of his first past.  
To think that there would be new brand,  
Instead of first try being of last.

Such sorrows varnished into his heart,  
He turned his crimson eyes to cold ground.  
Such somber eyes slipped into part,  
As melancholic King turned without hesitation around.

* * *

Random drabble-poem written in Honours English. I was bored and we were reading poetry so I decided to write a poem about the King of Sorrow. Almost got caught too. XD Anyway, there's one other poem most likely and it'll be posted soon. 


	2. Befriended lies the King of Sorrow

**Title: **Here lies the King of Sorrow

**Rated:** K

**Genre:** General/Angst

**Chapter Two:** Befriended lies the King of Sorrow

To find a heart so overwhelming as one,  
is nearly an impossible feat most sure.  
For no one tries to give as much as more,  
after all things have been said and done.

Yet this ragged and rippled captured one,  
for such a hero this traveler true.  
To find firm savior he made sure to do,  
even after all things had been said and done.

A King of a depressed country was not such one,  
instead now thou companions abound.  
He loved, accepted, and acknowledged all around,  
even after most things were said and done.

The Dream Traveler Klonoa was the first one,  
who opened the sorrowful King's eyes wide.  
And made him swallow his shallow yet sorrowful pride,  
as soon as many things had been said and done.

But soon the King of Sorrow met another one,  
not lost like he but with similar downs.  
A pure-white hedgehog with all but frowns,  
a new thing had need to be said and done.

The stubborn presence could be the one,  
a troubled soul from time not yet to come.  
He would make peaceful come completely undone,  
and multiple happenings would be said and done.

Befriended this being to the no-longer sorrowful one,  
to conquer evil and unwanted destructive change.  
As an evil scientist and other monsters start to arrange,  
for many horrid occasions to be said and done.

Will he and the hard-headed secretive one,  
be able to force ends to come when it became time?  
Unfortunately, an eye for an eye and a dime for a dime,  
when no more things can prevent what must be said and done.

Would the young King lose this important one,  
who without second-thought stepped into his life?  
Had caused so many things naught one of strife,  
when nothing could block things that must be said and done?

Would the young Ruler lose such a connected one,  
when he had just recovered form one life wrought.  
Learning new feelings that couldn't be taught,  
what would happened when none could prevent the said and done?

Thither naught things could be said or done,  
for all would then lose the sorrowful one…

**

* * *

****Tasogare:** The end! Um, this crossed over with my Sonic the Hedgehog/Kaze no Klonoa fic, so if you became lost, I'm sorry! If you are curious to who this white hedgehog is then you _could_ swing by to my crossover fic, or… just ask me and I'll tell you. xD Anyway, this was fun to write! I guess I should thank my boring Honours English class! xD (It's not my fault we're doing the Puritan unit…) The end! Um, this crossed over with my Sonic the Hedgehog/Kaze no Klonoa fic, so if you became lost, I'm sorry! If you are curious to who this white hedgehog is then you swing by to my crossover fic, or… just ask me and I'll tell you. xD Anyway, this was fun to write! I guess I should thank my boring Honours English class! xD (It's not my fault we're doing the Puritan unit…) 


End file.
